


And I'll Meet You After Dark

by AeonTheDimensionalGirl



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottoming from the Top, Canon Era, Deviates From Canon, Happy Ending, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, Throne Sex, Top Arthur Pendragon/Bottom Merlin (Merlin)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:39:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28821618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AeonTheDimensionalGirl/pseuds/AeonTheDimensionalGirl
Summary: At midnight, Emrys emerges to swear fidelity to the new King of Camelot.
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon, Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 16
Kudos: 220





	And I'll Meet You After Dark

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is brought to you by the following songs:
> 
> Taylor Swift’s _‘Willow’_  
> [This awesome mashup of Ellie Goulding’s _'My Blood'_ with Lana del Rey’s _‘Ride’_](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lWE9Bf0KvLk&ab_channel=AestheticAudios) which I think it's neat

The moon illuminates a lone man walking through the empty hallways of the castle.

He doesn’t worry for the guards or knights that patrol the corridors- they hadn’t spotted him at any moment, and never will. His magic is curled protectively around him like a second cloak, hiding himself well from view.

He walks with purpose, his bare footsteps silent against the cold stone while his silken cloak delicately trails behind him, the moonlight that filters through the windows catching the silver threads embroidered to the pure white fabric; combined with his pale marble skin and the stark contrast of his black hair, it gives him an eerie glow as he approaches his destination.

A tiny smirk forms on his lips when he sees that the doors to the throne room are devoid of any security.

He’s been expected then.

With a silent spell, the heavy oak doors open by themselves, allowing him to flawlessly walk into the throne room before they close behind him with a click.

“Emrys”

His name is called from the other side of the chamber, where, seated on the throne at the high ends of the dais, resides the man the warlock risked coming to Camelot to see.

“King Arthur” Emrys greets, cocking his head to the side, curious at the casual and relaxed position the finely dressed man was in, “How did you know it was me?”

The new monarch raised an eyebrow at him.

“You’ve just confirmed it is you” he drawled.

“I could be an assassin tricking you” the warlock replied, calmly approaching the King, who looked amused.

“Perhaps” he said before smirking, “But I believe it is a little too obvious it’s you; what other sorcerer would have eyes as pure and golden as yours?”

Emrys hummed, a small smile forming on his lips as he came to a stop in front of the dais.

“You pay lots of attention to other people’s eyes?” he asked with bemusement, “Or am I just special?”

“I suppose you’re just special” the King said, “After all, it’s been foretold we are to work together to unite this land”

“Indeed” Emrys hummed again, admiring how the blond went straight to the point. Most nobles liked to do more small talk disguised as endless praise before announcing their intentions, “So you know why I am here for, then?”

“I have my suspicions” King Arthur replied with a wry grin, “How nice of you to finally show up to my coronation. Quite late, as a matter of fact”

Emrys rose an eyebrow back at him in disbelief.

“I’m quite fond of my head being attached to my shoulders, my Lord. And of swords not using my body as a pin-cushion, or as an alternative firewood for the flames” he said, trying not to sound too pained, “If I had shown up among your other guests, who knows what would have happened. I shudder to think of it”

The King flinched at his words, his passive mask briefly shifting into regret.

“I apologize for offending you” Arthur said. Emrys nodded, silently forgiving him.

“I _am_ sorry you had to wait so long for my arrival” he murmured, slightly ashamed. He knew it would have been earlier, if it weren’t for how the last of the courtiers (clearly bootlickers trying to win favor oh so early) took long in swearing their loyalty to the newly crowned King.

“The wait was worth it” the King assured, smiling gently at him, “Now, Emrys, I do believe you’re here with one goal in mind, aren’t you?”

“I am” the warlock said, climbing the steps of the dais until his knees were inches away from touching the blond’s own, “After all, if we are to work together- if we are to truly trust each other, I must swear fidelity to you as well”

King Arthur nodded, lips turning into a sly grin.

“Will you swear fidelity to me as the others before you?” he asked, his legs opening just a bit more further. 

Emrys smiled knowingly.

“We are to be two sides of the same coin, my Lord” he whispered, “We must trust each other to keep our bodies safe from harm-” he kneeled in front of the King, ignoring how heat began to pool in his groin as he took in the small tent in Arthur’s breeches, “And what better way to do so than swearing loyalty in a more intimate way?”

With that said, Emrys’ lips kissed Arthur’s clothed cock, mouthing and encouraging the bulge to grow further stiff under his administrations, ignoring how his own cock began to perk up in interest as Emrys raised his hands to free the King from his clothed prison-

But before he could take a taste on the pearly drops that rested on the tip of the hard shaft, a callused hand stopped Emrys from leaning in further.

“Enough” the monarch commanded with a rough voice. The warlock blinked innocently at him, pleased at how the blond’s cheeks and neck were flushed, eyes dark with lust, “Undress”

Without breaking eye contact with King Arthur, Emrys stood up, keeping his breathing under control as he swiftly unclasped the cloak, letting it delicately fall and pool under his feet; leaving him fully bare before the young sovereign.

Arthur’s eyes ranked over his naked body, and if the way his eyes darkened further was to tell of anything, he clearly liked what he saw. Emrys tried not to shiver at the heated look, trying to blame the cold summer air.

“Come” Arthur said, offering his hand to the warlock, who smiled before accepting the hold.

Supported by the blond’s hand, Emrys climbed and settled himself on the King’s lap, his knees braced between his thighs and the throne; the monarch immediately reached out behind the warlock, his fingers trailing his spine before reaching the cleft of his ass and pressing a finger onto his hole.

The raven grinned slyly at the King once he realized that there was no resistance for his finger, the blond smirking as he added two more and found Emrys fully lose and ready for penetration.

“I see you’ve come prepared” Arthur said, looking like he appreciated the warlock’s thoughtfulness, swiftly removing his fingers from Emrys’ hole.

The warlock simply smiled at him, bowing down his head to steal a kiss from the King. He let his lips linger on the monarch’s, pulling away slowly and enjoying how the blond’s eyes fluttered open, almost dazed.

“My King” Emrys whispered with reverence. He pulled back, placing his hands on Arthur’s shoulders, lifting his body up until the tip of the blond’s cock was pressing against his hole.

Keeping eye contact with the King, the warlock began to slowly push down to the hilt, ignoring the initial burn in favor to preening at how the man’s eyes were almost black with lust while his breathing was labored; his hands gripping the armrests.

“Gods” King Arthur breathed after Emrys was fully seated on his lap, the warlock letting out a blissful sigh as he took a moment to get used to the sensation while his King began to trail his hands all over his body; callused fingers roaming on his thighs and his stomach, careful to not touch his cock as he patiently waited for Emrys to move.

Smirking, the warlock began to grind down, rotating his hips in a teasing manner-

Before lifting himself up and slamming down, emitting a gasp of surprise that quickly turned into a groan of pleasure from the monarch as he began to repeat the movement over and over again.

Emrys rides the man with earnest enthusiasm, enjoying the drag of his hard shaft inside him, taking pleasure in how the King continues to tightly grip the throne to avoid touching him, his knuckles white with effort to not meet his thrusts.

The dark haired man himself ignores how hard and aching his own cock is, but he is here to swear fidelity to King Arthur. Emrys’ needs didn’t matter at the moment.

He startles for a moment when the King brings a hand to his face, trailing over his cheekbones while looking at him as if he were something precious.

“What is it, my Lord?” Emrys asked, breathless as he briefly paused his movements in favor of slowly rolling his hips once again.

“You’re beautiful” Arthur murmured, eyes tender despite their lust. The warlock gave him a coy smile, wondering how he must look like to the monarch, wanton, flushed with arousal and sweaty.

“Flatterer” Emrys chuckled before moaning as the blond’s cock brushed that particular spot inside his body.

He wrapped his thighs around Arthur’s middle, shifting his angle as he searched for it once again, throwing his head back in pleasure as he found it; riding Arthur harder while burring his nails on the King’s shoulders, his balls tightening as he approached his release.

“Fuck!” the King shouted hoarsely, thumping his head against the back of the throne as his eyes closed while Emrys tightened around his cock, “Merlin!”

Arthur shouting his true name in the throes of pleasure did it for him.

The spell between them breaks.

Slamming down one more time, Merlin threw his head further aback, eyes fluttering close and screaming Arthur’s name while his back arched; spilling between their stomachs, untouched.

Overtaken by the force of his orgasm, Merlin barely notices how Arthur’s perfect control snaps, hands roughly grabbing the warlock’s hips hard enough to leave bruises for them to discover in the morning, canting his hips unto his lover’s pliant body as he searched for his own release.

Merlin simply let out moans of content at the overstimulation while still shaking from the aftershocks of his orgasm, leaning forward until his forehead was pressed against the King’s, staring onto hooded sapphire eyes.

“ _Cariad_ ” Merlin whispered softly, caressing Arthur’s cheek before settling on the blond’s chin, thumb barely pressing over the open and panting red-bitten lips, “Come”

And Arthur shattered. Gasping his lover’s name, he gave one final push before spilling his seed deep inside Merlin; bringing their lips together for a slow yet demanding kiss as his cock continued to pulsate into the warlock’s walls.

When they finally came down from their high, the lovers slumped against each other, trying to regain their breathing as they basked in the afterglow.

“That was-” Arthur still seemed to be breathless, and yet Merlin could sense the pleased smile on his face.

“Yeah” the warlock agreed with a chuckle, pulling away slightly to bring their foreheads together again, wincing as his knees ached.

“Did I hurt you?” Arthur asked with concern, eyes wide while he ran his hands on Merlin’s back.

“No” Merlin was quick to reassure him, smiling wryly, “But my legs are _very_ sore”

Arthur hissed in sympathy.

“Worth it?” he questioned, giving Merlin an unsure smile while cupping his cheek, the warlock leaning into the touch.

“Absolutely worth it” Merlin confirmed, laughing lightly, “We’re definitely doing this again”

His lover chuckled.

“You’re insatiable” Arthur admonished, still grinning at him.

“Says the prat who had the idea in the first place” Merlin shot back, rolling his eyes, “One would think that you wanted to spend your first night as King resting after the feast and the bootlickers bowing at your feet, but _noo_ ”

“Complains the idiot who enthusiastically agreed” the blond calmly replied, kissing away the insult Merlin was about to deliver.

He knew him too well.

Arthur clearly took advantage of the kiss to not only shut his lover up but also to pull himself out of Merlin’s body, the warlock letting out a small whimper at the burn and subsequent emptiness that assaulted him; Arthur’s seed dribbling out of him only serving a small comfort.

Even if using his lover’s shoulder to support himself, Merlin’s legs were unsteady as he climbed off Arthur’s lap, having to clutch the armrest of the throne in order to avoid falling as he hissed at his sore limbs, closing his eyes while waiting for the blood to rush back to them-

He startled when he felt the silken cape being placed back on his shoulders, but relaxed when Arthur’s familiar arms encircled him, his lover placing a comforting kiss just above his ear.

Arthur made sure that the man in his arms was covered well by the cloak, then gently turned Merlin around before lifting him into a bridal carry; the warlock sighing his thanks while placing an arm around the blond’s neck to hold on as they exited the throne room through the servants entrance and headed towards the King’s chambers, pace unhurried.

Merlin allowed himself to lightly doze in his love’s arms, until he felt the blond’s nose nuzzling him slightly; opening his eyes to see the King staring down at him with a fond look.

“Next time,” Arthur began to say softly, his eyes bright with mirth, “The King of Camelot should swear fidelity to Emrys”

Merlin hummed, feeling a lazy smile form on his lips at the suggestion behind his lover’s words.

**Author's Note:**

>  _Cariad_ = Welsh for 'Love'


End file.
